Yuletide Serenity
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Serena Baldwin returns to PC hoping to bring with her some well needed Christmas cheer to her family. Also includes: Scrubs, hints of Liason, and one or two couples from the past. Submitted as part of the General Hospital Flash Fic Challenge.
1. Prompt 1

**Yuletide Serenity**

**A General Hospital Christmas Story**

**Written by Stef With an F**

* * *

**This story is part of the Twelve Days of Christmas General Hospital Flash Fic Challenge (link in profile)**

* * *

**Prompt 1 **

_I will be home for Christmas._

_ You can count on me._

_ Please have snow, and mistletoe! _

_And presents on the tree_.

"I will be home for Christmas. You can count on me. Please have snow, and mistletoe! And presents on the tree." Serena Baldwin sang as she packed a suitcase.

"You seem pretty happy", a male voice said coming from the hallway.

Serena put down the her green button sweater on the bed and turned around.

"Neil Scanlon!?" she shouted. "Is that you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course it is me. I only been gone for one semester? I might have spent the fall in Ireland but I didn't turn into a leprechaun or anything."

Serena rolled her eyes. She ran to her friend and gave him big hug.

"So are you heading over to Port Charles?" she asked.

Neil nodded. "Yeah. We need snow and unless I see Ernest show up, I really doubt we are getting any in Orlando."

"Heh. And it would be nice to see our sister. Neil I haven't seen her in what seems forever."

"Me either. It was almost like she walked off the face of the earth. How's your mom?"

"Mom? Well she is in Paris on business."

"She's not coming home?"

"Well, I hope so. Dad's seems to busy to even call me anymore. But he has been quite depressed since Karen's death. Have you heard? I have a brother!"

"What?" Neil asked.

"Yeah a brother. His name is Logan."

"Weird."

Serena nodded.

"So are you coming home?"

Neil nodded.

"If I only knew where that was anymore."

"Hey come home with me. I mean if that sounds like a good idea for you..."

Neil smiles. "Why not?"

"Okay good! If need be I could get you a ticket. Use my credit card."

"At the last minute?"

Serena did not reply at first, she just took her credit card out of her person and started to type into her laptop.

"Neil, you can find a ticket anytime, for anywhere, you just have to know where to look. I am glad you are coming home. It shall be fun. You never know. We might just run into people we haven't seen in years. It will be mysterious and fun. A whole new adventure. Doesn't it sound wonderful?"

Neil leaned against one of the dorm walls.

"As long as it doesn't involve a vampire or witch," Neil replied.

Serena laughed.

"Oh come on, it might be fun. Think of presents and mistletoe."

"Mistle toe?" Neil asked. "Are you hinting at something?"

Serena picked up a bra she had in one of her drawers.

"I am not hinting at anything of the sort, Scanlon. I am a good girl. But I am sure someone in town will be in need of some good old fashion Christmas magic. My dad especially. He needs some romance in his life."

"Ah so now you are going to play matchmaker?" Neil asked.

Serena shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. But I would like to see one Christmas which isn't about revenge. Having a feud with Sonny Corthitos or Luke Spencer isn't my idea of Christmas cheer."

"He still blames him for your sister's death?"

"He has to blame someone."

"You don't?"

"She got hit by a car."

Serena got quiet for a while.

"Not like I am a fan of the guy though. Well you better go get ready. The plane leaves at mid-night. Red-eye. Cheaper that way. I still go a few things to do before I pack."

"Oh okay."

"I will call you. Your cell number still work?"

Neil nodded.

"Great. Bye Neil."

Neil turned around and headed for the hallway. He lingered in the hall just for a moment before leaving.

"See you soon Serena."

**End of Part 1**


	2. Prompt 2

**Yuletide Serenity**

**A General Hospital Christmas Story**

**Written by Stef With an F**

* * *

**This story is part of the Twelve Days of Christmas General Hospital Flash Fic Challenge (link in profile)****  
**

* * *

**Prompt 2**

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night._

_She didn't see me creep_

_down the stairs to have a peep;_

_She thought that I was tucked_

_up in my bedroom fast asleep_

* * *

Christina looked at the alarm clock. I was after 3 a.m. and she didn't know how or why she was wake at this ungodly hour, but something just caused her to wake up.

She looked out the window. It reminded her of that movie Home Alone, what did they call it here in France? "Maman, j'ai raté l'avion" Anyway the weather was awful. If the weather was this bad she would have gladly rather be in Port Charles then Paris.

It was a pretty city and she was quite happy to have the opportunity to visit the sights. She was fourteen years old and it was a dream come true. Or it should be. She had friends, but somehow she could not feel completed. She missed New York. She missed her father.

She grabbed her robe and covered herself up and walked down the stairs. Was her mother home? Or was see still out. She never knew with her mother, not since she reclaimed Deception.

The lock of the front door started to rattle, so quickly she hid in the hall, she thought about going back up the stairs but feared that the steps would creek.

It was her mother Lucy and a friend. But who was it she couldn't tell. She stretched her neck, as she tried her best to see who it was.

"I had a lot of fun Lucy," the man said.

"I did too," she answered. "The Christmas lights in the park was quite nice."

The man nodded it was.

The accent seemed French. A local? A business associate? At least it wasn't Ian Thornhart. Christina shivered at the thought.

à demain?

Lucy shook her head.

"No, I am flying back home tomorrow. My daughter and I have a plane to catch tomorrow afternoon."

"Non! J'ai besoin de vous!"

Lucy laughed.

"Bonne nuit."

The man nodded, in a sad voice he counter-replied. "Bonne nuit."

But before he left, he kissed Lucy beneath the mistletoe she had hanging above the door way.

Christina's eyes widen.

After a few seconds, Lucy pulled herself away from the man.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"Je t'aime"

"I love you too. We are friends."

"Oui, votre petit ami."

Lucy shook her head.

"No I am sorry. I am going back home. It just won't work Pal."

She handed him his coat and opened the door.

"Bonne nuit," she repeated.

And after the man left she closed the door, and then secured it with the deadlock.

She sighed and took off her shoes.

Christina started to walk down the stairs.

"Mom?" she questioned, "Who was that?"

Lucy looked up at her daughter, "Christina, how long have been here."

"Long enough. Was he bugging you? Are you all right?"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Don't you worry; he was just a little drunk. Maybe I should call him a cab. Why are you up?"

Christina turned and looked out the window.

"I couldn't sleep. Excited maybe, about going home. It been so long."

She wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Yes, too long. And now here you are almost all grown up."

Christina smiled.

"I am not too grown up. I still like presents and Santa."

"Good"

"I wonder you is playing Santa at GH this year. If they are even still doing that."

"Why wouldn't they?" Christina asked.

Lucy looked at a letter that was on one of the near by tables.

"It just seems that everything is changing, and I am not sure if it is for the better."

* * *

**End of Part 2**


	3. Prompt 3

**Yuletide Serenity**

**A General Hospital Christmas Story**

**Written by Stef With an F**

* * *

**This story is part of the Twelve Days of Christmas General Hospital Flash Fic Challenge (link in profile)****  
**

* * *

**Prompt 3**

_City sidewalk, busy sidewalks_

_dressed in holiday style._

_In the air there's_

_a feeling of Christmas._

Serena Baldwin walked the busy sidewalks of Port Charles. She arrived at her hotel at around 3 a.m. She remember passing by the place that used be the Port Charles Hotel on the way in her cab. It was not that she spent much time there; it was like a piece of history that was forever destroyed.

It was Christmas time, and though she was able to get Neil a flight, finding a decent hotel room was another story. Sure there were options in the outskirts of town, but Serena insisted she shared her room. It was a nice room with a pull out, but when she was awake she decided to do some last minute Christmas shopping so she left a note on the TV and left.

There were many things to see in downtown Port Charles, each store front with their own idea of Christmas cheer decorated on the glass doors. People passed by with their holiday treasures. One good thing about being a heiress and the daughter of successful lawyer was the credit card she held tightly in her gloved hand. She smiled as she tighten her hood and buttoned up the random lose button. She was sure there would barely be anyone she could run into who would recognize her.

"Whoa!" Serena shouted as she soon found out that her daydreaming was hazardous to her and to others. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you."

The man took a few steps back and picked up a few scattered items that fell out of Serena's bags of stuff.

"It's okay. I am all right, are you? Looks like you got some of your stuff wet."

Serena sighed, as she knelt down and started to pick up some of her stuff. She snatched the forgotten credit card before he could see her name.

"I'm sorry. I just got off the plane, I suppose I still have a little jet legged."

The young man smiled and helped her up to her feet. "Tourist?"

Serena shook her head.

"No but I may as well be. Port Charles has changed. A lot."

The man turned and stared out into space.

"Really? I wouldn't know. I haven't been in town for very long. But I have heard stories about fires and explosions."

Serena nodded. "Well, yeah, I guess that isn't going to change as long as Sonny Corthitos and his lackeys are still about pushing their coffee."

The man raised an eyebrow. "What would you know about that?"

Serena moved a stray of hair away from her face. "Oh enough. Stuff I read. Things people say."

"There are always two stories to every tale."

Serena nodded. "Of course, the right one, and the wrong one."

The young man smiled at her. "Well, I better get going. I have gifts to buy," he stated, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh?" she asked. "For whom?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh."

"But I must admit that I have no idea what I should get."

"Jewelry is nice."

The man laughed. "We haven't been together that long."

Serena smiled. "Well then don't get a ring. Necklaces are nice, and so are bracelets, or even earrings. Pretty, elegant, but still innocent enough for the non-commitment type."

The man eyed Serena carefully.

"Hey watch it now. You don't even know me. You have no idea how I am."

Serena stepped back. "Fair enough. So do you want the help or not? It is up to you."

The man rolled his eyes.

"I can do this myself. Thank you very much."

He started to walk away.

Serena rolled her eyes back and started to walk the other direction. Well, that was weird, what was that guy's problem? She dusted some snow off her jacket and decided which store she would strike next when–

"Hey what's your name?" the man called.

"What's yours?" she replied instead.

"Whatever," the man replied and he started to walk away. If this teenage girl wanted to play games, he would let her. But for some reason this young woman intrigued him and he did not know why. He decided if she wanted to play this game he would make the first move.

"I'm Logan."

Serena blinked.

Logan stood there and waited, but Serena never responded.

He waved at her and walked away. "Fine. Be that way."

Serena watched as the man walked away. She sighed; she was ashamed of herself. She should have told her brother who she was, but she remained frozen. After Logan crossed the corner, she took a notebook out of her back pocket and her lucky pen out of her purse. She added one more name to her Christmas list.

_Silver Bells Silver Bells, It's Christmas time in the city. Ring-A-Ling. Hear them ring. Soon it will be Christmas Day._

* * *

**End of Part 3**


	4. Prompt 4

**Yuletide Serenity**

**A General Hospital Christmas Story**

**Written by Stef With an F**

* * *

**Prompt 4**

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white_

* * *

Robin Scorpio sorted her Christmas cards in two piles. The religious based cards, and the non-religious ones. She bought a variety pack and took care which card she would send where. 

She had some to send all over the country. College friends, medical school friends, even one to a forgot friend in Chicago who she still could never believe would cheat on the woman that was the love of his life.

Robin sighed that was another thing that always crept to mind, all the people she loved that would not be here to celebrate Christmas with her: Stone, Karen, Alan, Tony, AJ, and now most recently Emily. She wiped a tear from her eyes. She had to be happy because she knew that even though they would not be here in body, they would always be here in spirit.

She didn't know where her mom was, but she hoped she was safe, same thing with her father. She always knew as a child how hard it was that her family was always broken up on other sides of the planet. Well, she still had her loyal uncle Mac, and her two sorta cousins Maxie and Georgie. And Patrick. She loved Patrick, and she felt that, she knew he felt the same way too. He did love her. Though there were things they just weren't on the same page with.

She wanted to be a mother, he wasn't ready yet to be a father. She felt that little girl that she named Anna would be the answer, but it wasn't to be. There would be only chances. She knew. She just had to wait, her time would come. Perhaps a Christmas miracle?

Robin sealed another envelope and put it in the mailing pile.

"Two done," she whispered. "Over twenty more to go."

Perhaps this time next year she will be mailing wallet size portraits of her son or daughter with each card she wrote.

Robin looked outside and noticed that it had started to snow. The question was though if it would last. The last couple weeks Port Charles has experiences various degrees of white and green.

She was hoping for a White Christmas–they just seemed more magical.

Friends, family, snowball fights.

The bright sun reflecting off the snow.

She wanted to feel the same with her children.

And she knew she would.

Three cards down.

She put down the card, and took out one more.

And with her candy cane pen she wrote in the inside.

"_Merry your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmas be white. Hugs and kisses, Robin."_

* * *

**End of Part 4**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, it's short. Sorry about that! We only have a hour to write and there was a lot of distractions here! But I didn't cheat! ;-) 


	5. Prompt 5

**Yuletide Serenity**

**A General Hospital Christmas Story**

**Written by Stef With an F**

* * *

**Prompt 5**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on our troubles_

_Will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore,_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

* * *

Lucy stood next to the tombstone and tried to smile. 

"Hey..." she began. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's Christmas. Well, not yet. Soon it will be Christmas. And her I am, and you well, you are well, are home in heaven with BJ, who, I had the honor to call my daughter for awhile. Heh, what do you say to one of your favorite ex-husbands? Hmm."

Lucy tired to smile as she looked up into the heavens. "I miss you. Merry Christmas."

She placed a Christmas flowers at the grave site before she made her leave.

She walked down the narrow paths of the cemetery. A tinkle went down her spine, a cemetery was not just a place for the dead, but a place where people went to remember. The person they loved has moved on, to a better place and it was where the comfort came in and what makes a broken heart mend just a little bit. It never mends completely but love helps.

Lucy continued to walk down the little path, lost in her memories, not paying attention until she bumped into someone, someone she knew.

"Oh I am sorry," Lucy apologized. "I wasn't paying attention. Just lost in my little world, and I didn't–Monica?"

"Hello Lucy," Monica replied. "I didn't know you were back in town."

"Just last night," Lucy replied. "For the holidays. I heard, I mean I am sorry, about Alan, Deception–it's no excuse. Are you okay?"

Monica closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No. But it is something you have to take one step at time."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah."

Monica managed a half smile. "I guess of all the people in the world that could have married my husband for about a year, I am guess there are people worse than you."

"Really?"

Monica nodded.

"Thanks."

Monica nodded before she started to cry.

Lucy wrapped an arm around Monica.

"I guess Alan had one comfort in his life. He didn't need to bear losing Emily. He didn't need to bury another child."

The color escaped from Lucy's face, but she stood silent, and allowed Monica to cry on her shoulder.

After a few moments, Monica separated from Lucy.

She walked away, and did not say a word until she was a few yards away. She turned around and face Lucy, one more time.

"The hospital is still doing the annual Christmas show. A lot of chances has happened after Alan's death, but I still have some pull. If you would like, and have the time. Feel free take part in the organizing."

"Thanks."

Monica nodded and then turned around again and continued on the snow covered path.

A cold breeze came from the trees and Lucy tightened the belt on her winter coat in an effort to stay warm. She allowed Monica a good head start before she decided to move on. When a new voice tried to make itself known over the sound of the brisk wind and the blowing orange and red leaves.

"Lucy?"

Lucy stopped and looked in all directions trying to find the source of the familiar voice.

"Lucy? Can you hear me?" the voice inquired a bit louder and a bit raspy over the winter wind.

Lucy stretched her next and saw the man, the man she came to see but was still hoping for a few more days. But she smiled anyway, and walked faster, just a little bit, because her fancy boots were not exactly the winter kind.

"Lucy is that you?" the voice shouted.

It was another favorite ex-husband of hers.

"Scott," she replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Why I came to see our daughters for the holiday. We are a family, even though we are not exactly typical. But is typical anymore? Christina is at the hotel."

Scott looked up. "And Serena?"

"Well, I called her; she should be in town soon. But I have a question for you, my dear Pal. How is it that takes a little persuasion on my part to get you to see your own daughters, your own family, even on Christmas?"

"I..."

"No, never mind. I don't want to hear it. It's Christmas: A time to be merry. A time to drive all our troubles miles away. That is the true meaning of Christmas."

Scott raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

* * *

**End of Part Five**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry all, I was just way too tired to write last night, so I wrote this today. But I still did it in the hour time allowance, and didn't even look at the prompt until today. So I didn't cheat! ;-)**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuletide Serenity**

**A General Hospital Christmas Story**

**Written by Stef With an F**

* * *

**Prompt 6**

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_Ahh, but it's cold outside_

There a was a knock on the door.

Sonny paused. "Max?" "Kate?"

Kate told him earlier that they were on a break until she removed the new security system on her home. They were neighbors and that was who they were going to stay until she respected him. But drove Sonny nuts however was the fact that Kate couldn't put it in her little stubborn head that he was doing this for her protection. Didn't he realize that he would die if anything happened to her? If what happened to Emily happened to her?

It was a cold and windy night but the sound he heard did not sound completely like wind and snow flakes. No something was out there or someone. Where was Max?

Sonny grabbed his gun and held it discreetly in case he needed to use, as he crept closer and closer to the frosted filled window.

A car has pulled up. Or more accurately so a van. An oddly familiar van though, Sonny was sure he never saw it before.

A woman came out of the car, she was wearing a long winter coat, brown and trimmed with what could have been imitation fur.

She had a cell phone in her hand and was waving it wildly.

"Damn no service!" she shouted.

That voice now he knew that voice.

He opened the door, and for amount he did not say a word. Did she even know in front of what door she stood in front of.

The woman continued to sing a chorus line of curse at the blasted technology.

Sonny grinned, he could no longer leave his presence unknown.

"It must be the storm," he shouted over the sound of the brisk wind. "Which is making your cell phone act so screwy. Do you want to come inside?"

The woman turned around.

"Sonny?" she stated, as she stared into her past lover's eyes.

"Hey Brenda, well you may as well come in before you catch some cold," he replied. "Or at the very least come and use my phone."

Brenda nodded closing her phone.

It was only a few weeks now that she decided to creep slowly back into the outside world. It was Christmas time and she wanted to rejoin family, or as much family has she had left. Emily was dead, and she has not yet convinced herself that really was happening. She too was at Emily's funeral, watching from the bystands. Her ex-husband Jason was hiding in the lobby. Sonny was no where to be found.

Brenda managed a half smile. Monica probably threaten death if he showed up. Couldn't say she would blame her.

Sonny stood on porch and waited.

She was planning to acknowledge Sonny in her journey to find herself, but not quite yet.

Once Brenda entered the house, Sonny securely closed the door behind her.

"What were you doing out there?" he asked her.

"I ran out of gas," she answered.

"Well, that is pretty convenient. It is a blizzard out there."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "No it isn't."

"Not yet. But it will be. Do you hear that wind out there? Don't you see the snow storming down?"

Brenda looked out the window.

"Well, call me a cab."

Sonny looked at Brenda like she was crazy. "Brenda, I don't want you even out there now."

"And why do you think you still have the authority to tell me what to do? As if you ever had it?" Brenda snapped back. But she wasn't really angry.

Sonny sighed.

"Stay here."

"What?"

"In one of the spare rooms, or if you don't feel comfortable, the sofa. You can even watch some TV. Come one Brenda. Look out the window!" he practically yelled.

Brenda closed her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. I will stay."

"Good."

Brenda nodded.

"I have some leftovers in the kitchen."

Brenda nodded. "Okay."

Brenda waited until Sonny left the room.

She nearly collapsed on the couch and she sighed.

"Merry Christmas," she uttered her breath.

And she was sure it would be one.

* * *

**End of Part 6**

* * *

** Author Note:**Yeah, later again. Sorry about that! ;-)**  
**


	7. Prompt 7

**Yuletide Serenity**

**A General Hospital Christmas Story**

**Written by Stef With an F**

* * *

**Prompt 7**

_Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight_

_I'm down on my knees, there's no better time_

_It's something to last for as long as you live_

_Tonight, I'm gonna give you_

_All my heart can give_

Patrick stared at the ceiling. He and Robin were spared any more night shifts but at the same time he was here, the night before Christmas Eve, all alone.

Robin mentioned that she still had feelings, strong feelings, but was concerned that their major difference in opinion would hurt their relationship. That such a difference will forever keep them from truly being a couple.

But could Robin see the real reason? Even though it is true that he is not sure if he wanted to be a father yet, it was just one reason. Robin can print out a whole booklet of reason why having a baby would be safe but no one can no that for sure. Hell, they were doctors. If anyone knew all the dos, and don't, the what if, and technicalities it was the two of them. Also did Robin realize they would change? Not necessarily for the worse, but they would not be the same. It would not be the two of them, it would be the three.

Patrick closed his eyes. "It was hard enough for taking care of me."

He looked at the clock on the end table a few feet a way. The green light caused his eyes to ache for just a moment as it adjusted to the light. It was 3 a.m. It was three in the morning and he was still awake staring at the sky. Seriously something had to give.

He got up from the bed and opened a drawer that was in the same end table, and retrieved a small box. A gift he was planning to give Robin. It wasn't an engagement ring; he wasn't sure he was ready for that step yet, but then again somehow it felt right for an engagement to happen before a baby. Why was Robin in such a hurry? He knew why, but he did not want to. But he did know one thing. He loved her, was that not what truly matters?

And then there is Leyla. Robin is the one he loves, but he hurt her too. Was it right for him to bring yet another person into his messed up world?

He did not think so. But now was not the time to worry about such things. He needed some rest. He couldn't let his patients suffer because he allowed himself to be fatigued.

Tomorrow is another day.

Jason walked out of the Elizabeth's bedroom. As the storm started, she insisted that he stayed in at her house instead of going back into the cold. The few weeks, it was the love they shared that helped them through their grief of losing Emily. How could fate be so cruel so close to Christmas. Jason knew it was pointless to think about such things. Emily would want him to be happy. He knew she did. That is why had to figure out the exact moment to give Elizabeth that one special gift that he knew she would love. And he could not wait until he receives the gift only she could give to him, her beautiful smiling face. After Jake, it was more than enough.

* * *

**End of Part 7**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, it is short, but now I am closer to being caught up. Thank you for reading. I would love to read what you think!**  
**


	8. Prompt 8

**Yuletide Serenity**

**A General Hospital Christmas Story**

**Written by Stef With an F**

* * *

**Prompt 8**

_Tonight I am waiting but my heart is so cold,_

_Because you never stay for more than a minute, or so I am told._

_I know you are just doing your job, but what I am supposed to do?_

_When all I want for Christmas darling, is to be with you._

_I want you Shimmy now the chimney baby._

_I want you to fill up my stocking._

_But when I offer you up some Christmas greetings,_

_You just keep on walking._

_I am not asking for a miracle, just for a night._

_And if you just look into my eyes, you just might._

_There will no other woman that can treat you like I can._

_I''ll be you loving darling. You be my loving man._

* * *

Lulu Spencer stood in front of the fireplace holding a mug of hot cocoa. 

It was a cold night and now a cold morning. It was Christmas Eve morning. Somehow the holiday seemed to just creep up so fast without warning. In about 36 hours the magic of Christmas will be over for another year.

Her father Luke was recovering from bypass surgery and she could not imagine anything more scary at the moment. He never really was the sort to slow down and now he was being forced to. And that was why she agreed to move back into the Quartermaine mansion. To make sure he stays put. Her stepmother alluded to his several escape attempts nearly a month ago.

Lulu shook her head at the memory. Her father acted like it was a sign of weakness to be in the hospital. But it was a routine surgery and now he is fine, or will be.

Only a handful of people lived in the mansion and it seemed so strange, the house was so big, and she saw pictures around that hinted that it was once so filled of life. It was sad. Here she was the blonde haired step-child living a in a house of ghosts. She told her father that she moved back because of Logan, but she could not deny her feelings. True he hurt her. It disgusted her how he and Maxie made that bet. She knew Maxie was upset with how she interfered with Dillon and Georgie's marriage, but what Maxie did was spiteful and pathetic. Yet still, she could not deny how much Logan made her smile.She wondered what he was doing on Christmas. She was going to spend time with her brothers at her grandmother Leslie's house later in the evening, perhaps spending the night and then having what she sure to be an interesting Christmas day celebration at the mansion. She could_hardly_ wait.

She took a sip of the cocoa and savored the moment.

The doorbell rang and Alice emerged from the other room.

"I wonder who could be here so early especially with what a Winter Wonderland that was last night,"she said when she saw Lulu standing there.

Lulu just grinned as she took another sip of her cocoa.

Alice opened the front door.

"Merry Christmas," the man at the door greeted. "Can I come in?"

"I suppose so, since you traveled all this way," she turned to Lulu. "You have a guest. I am going to check on Cook."

Lulu mouthed a silent "Thanks."

Alice nodded and then left the room.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Hey," Lulu said back.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"I got something for you."

_What? So they were exchanging gifts now?_

"What is it?" she asked.

"You have to open it up and see. Can I come in past the lobby?"

Lulu nodded, "Yeah of course."

She did get him something. It was simple holiday trap sort of thing but it was cute. They just recently started to flirt with the idea of getting back together.

Logan closed the door to the lobby and handed Lulu a small wrapped box.

Lulu eyed Logan suspiciously as she unwrapped it. Looking at the green box she just stared at it for a few minutes.

"Open it," Logan prompted.

"Okay..." Lulu said as she open it.

It was a gold necklace with a small candy cane charm.

"Wow."

"Do you like it?"

"It's cute. Thanks"

"You are welcome."

Lulu nodded. "Hey I got something for you too."

And she reached for a square shaped package.

Logan unwrapped it.

"A Hip-Hopera Christmas?" Logan asked surprised. "Where in the world did you find this?"

"Ebay. But than I went to Amazon and found it for a lot cheaper. Do you like it?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

"Is that a good idea?"

Lulu shrugged.

"But sure."

* * *

**End of Part 8**

* * *

Author's Note: In case you don't know what Logan's gift is, it is an Animaniacs Christmas CD that came out ten years ago. It was basically a story on CD. I have it. But have lost it during the years. It is very cute & witty and if you are fan of the show it is worth a listen.I apologize if I wrote Lulu out of character. I am new at writing her.  



	9. Prompt 9

**Yuletide Serenity**

**A General Hospital Christmas Story**

**Written by Stef With an F**

**Prompt 9**

_So here's my lifeful wish_

_My grown up Christmas List_

_Not for myself_

_But for a world in need_

Monica Quartermaine stood in front of lobby in hospital. It seemed so strange, the hospital was so different. But still for this one night it would be somewhat the same. Somewhat like the olden days.

Robin walked into the room with a box of decorations for the tree. Maxie and Georgie came behind her with a box full of can goods.

"Thank you girls," Monica said to them. "Thank you to helping me with this."

"You are welcome Monica," Robin replied. "It just feels good to do something for others on Christmas. So they two can get their wishes fulfilled."

Monica nodded.

"Are you happy?"

Robin made a half smile.

"Some days more than others, but yes. I am happy."

Monica smiled. "Good."

Lucky arrived with a ladder to start hang up lights and streamers.

It was going to be alright. It was going to be all right. Monica was sure of it.

Sonny walked down the stairs.

"Good Morning!" he called.

"Good Morning," Brenda replied.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

Brenda got up and stretched, her back to Sonny and the couch. She slept the night before in a long t-shirt.

"Well enough, I suppose. I should have taken a room though. My back hurts a bit."

Sonny widen his eyes. "Will you be okay?"

Brenda nodded her head. "Nothing a little Advil won't fix. Don't worry; I don't take anything stronger anymore."

Sonny nodded in acknowledgment. "That is good, I mean. I know."

Brenda shook her head. "It's okay. It a sense of control, you know? Even though I knew what it had done to Emily and Alan. The pain you know. Wow it has been so long ago."

"Yeah," Sonny agreed. "A lifetime almost. Have you heard about Emily?"

Brenda nodded.

"Yeah."

And it was then she stood and wondered why she did not make herself known at the funeral. Perhaps it was because she did what to make that day about her. But then again that was weeks ago now. Perhaps it was time to reemerge in Port Charles after spending so much time in Europe.

"Monica is helping at the Christmas party at the hospital."

"Oh?" Brenda said.

"A rumor has it that Lucy is in town."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah really," he replied, flashing Brenda a smile.

He stood there and just smiled at the woman he once almost married. He wondered what brought her back to town after all this time. And why she chose here. Though Brenda claimed it was an accident, he found it strange that she ended up here out of all places. He loved Kate, but there was still a place in his heart for Brenda, and there always would be.

"Are you going?"

"Going where?"

"To the hospital party?"

Sonny shook his head.

"Are you kidding? No. I thought about it but no. But you should go. It will be fun and you can make it your debut."

"Heh. Well, I need take a shower," she informed him as she got up to find the bathroom. She remembered seeing one last night.

Sonny watched her until she left his sight.

He sighed.

His life just got a lot more complicated. What was he going to do?

**End of Part 9**


	10. Prompt 10

**Yuletide Serenity**

**A General Hospital Christmas Story**

**Written by Stef With an F**

**Prompt 10**

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Serena walked down the stairs of the fire house. She gave up her hotel room the night before when she decided she was done sneaking around. It was Christmas and for once she was going to spend it with family. Funny that lately this was not a given thing. It was a fact that since her father divorced Lucy Coe, the woman she considered her mother in all ways that matter, her life was kinda in limbo. Though she did get along with Kevin fairly well, it still wasn't the same thing and then when Ian came into the picture, all bets were off.

She did not have a romantic relationship of her own to speak of. Sure she went on dates and he had a broken heart or two but she hoped that one day she would fine someone that made her smile and made her heart wild. Her time would come and she knew it.

Now she was worried about two people she loved very much. Two people that did not seem happy at all and she wanted to change it. She watched from the top of the stairs.

"Serena?" a voice from behind her said.

Serena turned around and placed a finger to her lips.

Christina raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing sister dear?"

Serena pulled Christina closer to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"If you want to snoop with me," she whispered, "You better be quiet."

"The tree is beautiful isn't?" Lucy said to Scott.

Scott nodded. "Yes it is."

"Surprised you made the time to even get one," Lucy added.

"Me too–hey! I get festive when the mood arrives."

Lucy nodded, "Yes I know. Can I ask you a question?"

Scott crossed his arms and leaned dangerously close to the tree.

"Of course, Lucy," he replied, "What is on your mind?"

"You and I, you and me, what happened to us?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "What hasn't?"

"We used to be happy," Lucy replied.

"Yes. We used to be. A lot has changed with the both of us."

Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. I thought that Kevin and I were made for each other. We complemented each other. I mean I..."

"Left me to go back to him? Yeah, I remember. It wasn't the first time."

Lucy closed her eyes.

"True. It does seem that when one of us is ready the other runs away. Like the magnets. Repelling each other because we are so alike."

Scott turned away and focused his attention to the collection of Christmas cards he had on the shelf above the fireplace.

"Yeah. We repel each other, but some how I never get you out of my hair. No matter how much I try."

"You think fate is trying to tell us something?" Lucy asked.

"That we are nuts?"

"No, that there is perhaps a reason the two of continue being a part of each other's life?"

Scott flashed Lucy a look.

"Well, yes of course, their names are Serena and Christina."

Lucy nodded.

"Yes, and they are the two people I love with all my heart and I always will. Maybe it is the winter air, or the flame of the fireplace ."

"You are crazy."

Lucy stared at Scott.

She just stood there for a few moments not knowing what to say.

She threw her hands in the air.

"I don't understand you! What happened to you? What made you so bitter and it is Christmas."

"You don't understand me? Now whose fault is that?"

"We both are two blame for what happened to us Scott."

Scotty nodded. "Yeah."

Scotty thought back to the lies and the frustrations, how he sneaked behind Lucy's back to adopt Christina under his last name, and now Lucy later blamed his daughter Karen and her drug problems on why they almost lost custody of her. This fact was yet another reason he blamed Sonny on many of his problems. By making it his problem, it took some of it off himself, and some it off Lucy. It hurt him a lot how she just threw their marriage away, though the real crime was their lack of communication.

What was his problem? And why did women he love run from him? Laura to Luke, and later Eve to Kevin, though as he looked into Lucy's eyes, he never forgot the relationship in the middle, the way he felt when Lucy told him after she miscarried their child, that she was leaving town with Greg Bennet.

He was not sure he could get his heart broken again and survive.

Lucy stood silent for a just a moment as she realized Scott was not going to say anything more detailed, that it was her responsibility to make the first move.

So she did, right there, without a second thought, she touched her lips with his.

**End of Part 10**


End file.
